Ball Gowns and Spoiled Brats: A Johnlock One-shot
by IAmVictorious1614
Summary: John gets a date that acts like a spoiled brat. Sherlock has a plan to get him out of it. Confessions will be revealed and a surprise for both characters. The story is better then the summery, trust me. :)


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Johnlock one-shot. This is probably gonna be bad but I hope it is ok. John goes on a date with a girl who he soon finds is a total jerk. Sherlock helps him out of it. Enjoy!**

John signed up for a dating site a month after Mary died. He was finally ready to get out and dating again. He has a date tonight with a girl from the site. He gets ready and sits down on the sofa with Sherlock until he has to leave.

*30 minutes later*

He walks up to the door. He knocks and waits. The girl opens the door and she is wearing a ball gown, Which is a odd choice for a first date. He brushes it off.

"Ready to go, Alli?" John asks still confused by here outfit.

"Yes, I am. Lets go." She says as she pushes past him. "Where is your car?"

"Uh, I walked. We are just going a block away and you live down the street from where I live." John says. She already knew this.

"Unacceptable!" She yells. She rolls her eyes and walks ahead. Meanwhile, complaining about having to walk. John new this was gonna be a long date.

They got to the restaurant and got a table. Of course Alli complained about it being hard to sit down because of her dress. The waiter gave them menus and they tried to decide what to eat.

"I want caviar with steak and a salad." Alli said.

"I cant afford that, Alli. Can you choose something cheaper please?" John replies, embarrassed that he cant buy what she wants.

"No! I said I want this! You are my date and that means you have to buy me everything I want." Alli states.

"Alli, I cant afford that." John repeats, politely.

"Well, that is just rude. What are you unemployed?" She asks.

"No, I have a job. I work with my Flat mate. I don't appreciate you yelling at me." John says to her, as polite as he could. He was getting mad.

"I knew it! You don't think I'm good enough for you!" She yells, slightly making a scene.

"I never said that. Alli, I just said I don't like you yelling at me." John replies.

"Oh, so know you don't like me?"

"Bloody hell! Your insane!" He yells.

"Don't be so rude!" Alli screams. The waiter brings there drinks and asks them to quiet down.

"Sorry, Sir. We will try to quie-" Alli interrupts John.

"You be quiet!" Alli screams at the waiter and Throws her drink in his face.

"Allison!" John screams. Just then John looks up at the waiter and instead of a waiter, its Sherlock.

"What are you doing." John asks him, with a laugh. Sherlock leans over and whispers.

"I'm here to save you from that." He whispers while pointing at Alli. John laughs.

"Ok. Get me out of here." John whispers back. Sherlock slips his hand in John's and tugs him toward the door.

"What are you doing with that stupid waiter!? John get back here. You need to pay for everything." Alli screams. Just before running out the door, John yells.

"You pay. You are not my date anymore." With that Alli throws her shoe at the guys and they dodge it and Run down the street. About a block later, They slow down to catch there breath. They start laughing hysterically.

"Did you see her face when you told her to pay?"

"Yes. Oh my god, I cant believe she through water at you."

"I may be soaked but it was worth it. At least I got you out of there." John looks down at there intertwined hands.

"Why were you there in the first place?" John asks.

"uh, N-no reason." Sherlock answers.

"Well, there has to be a reason. You didn't even know the girl." John says.

"I had a feeling that you needed help." Sherlock rushes.

"I know you to well, Sherlock. That's not the reason. Wh-" John stops when Sherlock crashes his lips into his. For a moment he was in shock but then he kissed back.

"Truth is I was jealous." Sherlock admits, a bit flushed.

"Uh, I-I. Um. I." John says, eyes wide. Sherlock laughs.

"I know human emotions are not usually my thing. I just cant help it." He tells John.

"Um, I don't k-know what to say to that. Um." John replies, thinking.

"Well how bout to this. John Watson, Will you be my boyfriend?"" Sherlock asks, blushing.

"Um…Yeah. Yes, of course." John says.

"Thank god." Sherlock says. Sherlock grabs Johns hand and they walk back to there flat.

 **A/N: Well that's it. I don't own any characters except my OC Alli, Obviously. Hope you enjoyed it. It started off bad but I guess it kinda got better. I had this idea and I was bored in class so I decided why not. Don't mind my slightly OOC Sherlock. Please Review. I need feedback.**


End file.
